What happens in the Carribean stays there
by IDoBelieveInVampires
Summary: Elizabeth is now a captain with barbossa on the Black Pear what happens when they get caught by Beckett. Are there feelings between Elizabeth and Barbossa. Rated M for future ch.'s ElizabethXBeckett ElizabethXBarbosa. Maybe more later
1. Finding the Map

"Barbossa how long do you think we will have to search this island"  
"Until we find what we be lookin for, Missy!" Elizabeth and Barbossa had been searching this small island for the past 4 hours. They couldn't seem to find where it was. They were looking for the map that could leave to one of the biggest treasures they may ever fine. The fountain of Youth. It had been 3 years since Will had left to captain the flying dutchman. It took her 2 years to stop finally crying at night. She new it was better than him being dead. It was just hard being left alone for so long nvr to see him for a long time for such a short time. Even though her husband was gone she continued to live as a pirate. She and Barbossa were the captains of the Black Pearl. Jack was some where off god knows where. The rest of the crew stayed loyal to the pearl. So now here she was searching some god forsaken island trying to find a map to the fountain of youth. What would her father have thought. The though of her father sadened her but enraged her at the same time. How she hated lord Beckett. He killed her father. She hated him! She knew he was the reason she could never go back to her old lifestyle even if she had wanted to go back.  
"I found something!" Elizabeth ran over to Barbossa who was leaning over something on the ground.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"It be a idol"  
"Could it contain the map"  
"I be thinkin it does!" "Let's take it and go back to the ship"  
"Ay it would be best be getting back to the ship"  
"Aye" So they started walking away with idol in hand. Little did they know that right off teh coast was Beckett spying as usual. He wanted to let the pirates do all the work and he would spy. When he knew they had found the map he would send his men to go grab it. Just as he was getting into deep though he saw two people walking out of the jungle. Beckett gave the signal and his men went towards the shore.  
"What's that?" Elizabeth asked when seh saw a moviing object down at the beaches edge.  
"SHIT! That be Becketts men!Run 'lizabeth!" He shouted as Becketts men started running towards them


	2. Sleeping in a cave

"HOw 'd they find us?!" Barbossa yelled "I don't know " Screamed Elizabeth.  
"If they catch us we be dead meat"  
"Well then i guess we better run faster!" They ran until they came across a small hidden cave. They scrambled into it and went back as far as possible.  
"I think we will be safe in here for now" Elizabethsaid "Aye, It hink ye be right"  
"I just don't know how they could have found us"  
"I don't have any idear, but ye best be getting some sleep" So Elizabeth laid down and tried to sleep. It was to cold though. Herclothes were still wet from coming to the isalnd ealier adn the cave was damp. "What be the problem missy?" He asked when she stirred.  
"I can't sleep its too cold"  
"I could help keep ye pretty warm"  
"Barbossa don't be rediculouse. I'm a married woman"  
"I was just offerin to keep ya warm nothing else"  
"No tricks"  
"I swear cross my heart"  
"Okay but im not going to sleep yet"  
"Okay. So how be der William"  
"Three years ago he was okay" All of a sudden she began to cry.  
"I didn't mean to upset you missy. I'm sorry. Come here come now stop crying" He siad as he took her in his arms and pulled her across his lap. SHe barried her face in his chest crying. It grew quite and when he looked down she had fallen asleep in his lap. She was so peacful when she was asleep. He took notice of how beautful she really was. He rembered back to the fisrt days they had met. How he wished her blood had worked. If it had she wouldn't ahve married turner he could have persueded her to be his bride. How he would love to be the one seh looked at with love. He gazed at her. She had such smooth plump lips. the perfect body. Gorgouse hair adn she was spunky to. He liked that a little fiesty ness in her. How he wanted to kiss her just once he would have if he wouldn't have been afraid of her waking up. Then he ralized something.  
"CRAP"he thought "She's asleep and that means i have to sleep like this"


	3. Better than Will! SEX Bossabeth

Elizabeth woke up half way through the night warm and snug. When she looked up she saw she was sitting in Barbossas lap. How did that happen she though. Oh well. She liked it. SHe looked at him and for once she saw that he was older but he was soo oyoung at heart. She sat there staring at him. She inches closer to his face. Just one kiss she though. She leaned in adn his eyes flutered open. He saw Elizabeth close to him and he wondered why. She didn't stop though she leaned in more and planted a gentle kiss on his lips then leaned back still staring. She mo ved back in adn kissed him again this time he wraped his arms around her and kissed her harder. Her tounge glided along her lip so soft and smooth. His tounge slid across hers begging for entyr. She gladly let him in.His tounge stroked hers and she moaned. Barbossa took his hand off her shoulder and ran it down her body. She was so tiny and he loved it. He brought it up to carress her breast. He was ready to romove it incase she wanted him to stop. Instead of that she moaned again. By now his arousel was very obviouse. She slid his jacket off and he ripped her shirt off revealing her small perky breasts. He countinued to makeout with her running kisses across her jaw line and down her neck lower and lower. He massaged one of her bear breasts wit his hand and tasted the other one wit his mouth. He rolled her nipple around with is tounge cacrressing it causing more moans to come out from her mouth. He kissed down her stomach and yanked her pants off. He ran his hands up her thighs and planted soft kisses on them clsoer and closer to her throbbing core. thEN He thrust his tounge into her and teased her nub with his thumb. She squirmed beneath him but thrust her hips up toward him . He stuck a 2 fingers inside her and thrust in and out while teasing her nub with his tounge. She started to pant and he increased his spead. Then she came all over his fingers. He licked up all her juices. She sat up and started untying his pants. She slipped them off. She took his throbbing member into her mouth and sucked the shaft up and down fast and faster and it didn't take him long till he came in her mouth. AS she laid back down he started posistioning himself before her. She waited a few seconds then seh felt him thrust into her deep and ahrd. She screamed in pleaseure. hE HAD found her spot. He thrust fast adn hard and deep She was screaming his name by now. He fvelt her walls contact around him she was alreayd very tight and she came all over him and he did too. He slid out of her laid down. she crawled up next to him and he drapped his arm across her and seh fell into a deep sleep. Before seh drifted she thought to herself shes much better than Will ever was. Barbossas mind was racing. That was the best he had ever had. He was glad that becketss men had chased him into the cave. This night could ahve been the worst but it turned out great

Okay ppl reveiws!! i want reveiw s pleaseeeeeee


	4. Captured

She woke up curled up next to him? Did that really just happen last night?! Did she really enjoy that? Of course i did she thought. Elizabeth sat up and looked around it was still really dark in the cave. She felt a stir next to her as barbossa sat up next to her.

"Well that was a great night eh missy"

"I can't believe im sayin this but yes it was"

"But now its back to work we have to figure out how to get out of her and back to the pearl."

The two got up got dressed and started slowly toward the mouth of the cave. They kept low and ran towards teh direction of the beach

BAM!

Two of beckets soldiers had clubed them both over the head. They were knocked out as soon as the impact came.  
Elizabeth woke up to find herself in an iron cell. Next to her on the ground was barbossa. She threw herself at the dorrs trying o get them to open but it was no use. She sat down next to barbossa. Her head was killing her. She put her hand to the back of her head and winced there was a rather large bump on her head now. \

"Barbossa wake up." She said as she tried to wake him

"Arg just five more minutes"

"Barbossa wake up ."

She punched him in the sholder.

"Ouch arg what be that for"

"Sorry you wouldn't wake up"

"Where be we lizabeth"

"Beckets men must have snuck up and attacked us. Now we are imprizoned on his ship"

"Damn."

Just then 4 soldiers came down adn Beckett right after.  
"I see your awake" said beckett

"Ah we be awake you basterd"

"I suggest you watch wat u say captain or you could wind up on the bottom of this ocean"

"Ive died once try me again"

"Barbossa stop unless u really do wanna die i suggest u shut up" elizabeth elbowed him.

"Ah Elizabeth Swan. I hardly recognized you with those manly clothes on. Perhaps you would like something more comfortable i have plenty of things in my cabin, hmm"

"Im perfectly fine"

"Shame your beauty is almost lost in those rags"

"I think she look very fine in them rags." Barbossa said. Elizebeth elbowed him again.

"If i don't recall aren't u now mrs. turner? "

"You know just as well as i do where will is"

"Fiesty i like it. Men please take elizabeth upstairs get her out of those rags and into something more fitting then lock her into the dining room the one that connects with my cabin" He siad and rasied an eybrow suggestively Elizabeth looked away in discust.

The men came to the cell opened it Elizabeth tried to fight back but Beckett pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. So she stoped. The guards drug her upstairs.

"MM that Swan she should be a fun one odn't you agree captain"

"Don't lay a hand on her ye devil"

"Oh so we have feelings for her now? Well it doesn't matter cause she would never go for someone like you"

"For your information we kept pretty busy in the cave last night" He smuggly said.

"Well this will be cetainly more enjoyable knowing its gonna hurt you and her and will when i take her to my bed tonight." and with that he walked away.

"Damn you! Damn you beckett you leave her alone!" He yelled as the door that lead to the deeck slammed shut

**okay how do u like it beckett and elizebthe will be in the next chapter thanks for the reviews to the two who did im glad u like it Please more reviews people **


End file.
